One True Love
by U-N-Owen96
Summary: He found her diary under her bed. Just brown and still as if it had been untouched for years. Truth is; that is exactly what had happened. That book hadn't been touched since Ally placed it there the day before her 17th birthday. Who found it? Austin Moon. When did he find it? Ten years after she died. When he saw the book, so many memories came back to him all at once.


_July 6__th__, 2023_

He found her diary under her bed. Just brown and still as if it had been untouched for years. Truth is; that is exactly what had happened. That book hadn't been touched since Ally placed it there the day before her 17th birthday. Who found it? Austin Moon. When did he find it? Ten years after she died. When he saw the book, so many memories came back to him. When the met; when they kissed for the first time; when they went on their first date. The last day he saw her… just before her 17th birthday.

_July 6__th__, 2012_

"Hey man. I need to get a new guitar. I'll be right back." Austin said to his best friend, Dez, as they were walking around the mall of Miami.

"Sure thing. I'll just wait out here." He heard Dez say as he walked away to go into the new music shop.

Everything looked so different to when it was Paul's Pizza a few weeks ago. It looked new and clean, unlike it did before. Austin walks around looking at all the guitars and doesn't even notice somebody had come up behind him. "Excuse me? Do you need any help?"

"Yes. I was look-". Austin stopped mid-sentence as he turned around to look at the person talking to him. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen with her mid-length brown hair and her shiny blue eyes.

"Hello? Are you going to buy anything or not?" She looked like she getting annoyed at him by just standing there.

Austin finally got his act together and talked to her. "Yes. I looking for a new guitar and was thinking of something like this." He says and points to a brand new black Fender guitar.

"Ahh. These just came in today. People have been requesting them for ages before we were even open. You're lucky to get one." Even her voice was beautiful. "If you just come over here I'll sort you out." Austin followed her over to the cash register with the guitar in its new hard case. "That'll be $2300"

"Wow! I wasn't expecting it to be that much." Austin said after she said the price.

"You can pay it off if you like?" Austin nodded, happy that he'd be getting the guitar. "Okay. Fill out these forms and you can be on your way."

"Sure thing" Austin filled out the forms and handed them back to the girl, still not knowing what her name is. Austin grabbed his new guitar and started to walk through the door when he heard the beautiful girl call his name.

"Austin!" She said. "I'm Ally by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Ally. I would introduce myself but you already know my name." Austin said with a bit of a giggle, also getting a small giggle from Ally.

"We should hang out sometime. Here's my number. Call me?" Ally said as she handed Austin a piece of paper with a phone number on it.

"Sure thing. I'll call you later, okay?" Austin said as he started walking towards the exit again.

"Sure" Ally said with a smile as she went back to work.

And that was the first time they ever talked to each other. Austin did as he said he would and called Ally that night, the two talking for hours on end. They made plans to spend the next day together, which just happened to be Ally's 16th birthday. Austin and Ally were almost inseparable since that day and they probably would be to if Ally was still here.

_December 31__st__, 2012_

Austin and Ally were having a small get together for New Years with their friends Trish and Dez. It was 2 minutes until midnight and they were already counting down. Trish and Dez left to go get more food from the kitchen which left Austin and Ally together, alone. Everybody knew that Austin and Ally liked each other, except them. They were so oblivious to it. As the countdown got closer to midnight, Austin began to talk quieter and moved closer to Ally. They were staring at each other like there was nobody else in the room; little did they know that Trish and Dez had returned.

"3" Austin said.

"2" Ally said.

"1" They said together. As that happened, Austin leaned forward towards Ally. She was a bit surprised at first but wasn't complaining. He didn't know what had come over him but he was glad that he did. He's wanted to kiss her for so long but hasn't had the nerve to.

"Happy New Year's, Ally"

"Happy New Year's, Austin"

And that was when they finally got together, January 1st. This time they were literally inseparable! All day, every day they were together. Nobody was complaining though because unlike normal couples, Austin and Ally were still best friends and acted like best friends, except the kissing and stuff.

_July 6__th__, 2013_

Austin woke up bright and early this morning so he could go buy his wonderful girlfriend, Ally Dawson, a bunch of flowers for her 17th birthday. Even though her birthday was tomorrow, Austin was going away with his family and they were leaving tonight. Instead of buying a bunch of flowers, Austin settled with just one flower because it was the most (almost) beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. As Austin got to Ally's house he knocked on the door and waited for somebody to open it, it was Ally. Austin had the flower was hidden behind his back and gave Ally a kiss. They walked inside and without saying anything, Austin gave Ally the flower.

"Oh my gosh! It's so beautiful!" Ally said, amazed by the flowers beauty.

"Not as beautiful as you though," Austin replied, trying to be smart. "How does spending the whole day together sound? Seeing as I'm leaving tonight and won't be back for a week"

Ally gladly agreed and two went off and spent the whole day together, as they would any other day. Only today was different, because it was to be Ally's last day.

When it came time for Austin to go home so he could leave with his parents, he was very persistent to stay at Ally's so he didn't have to leave at all.

"Austin, you have to go. I'll see you next week when you come back." Ally said, trying to get her boyfriend out the door.

"But I don't wanna go." Austin whined like a little kid.

After a lot of persuading, Ally finally got Austin to go home. They wouldn't be able to talk for a whole week because Austin's parents wouldn't allow him to take his phone on their trip.

_July 14__th__, 2013_

Austin had got back from his family trip early this morning and didn't even bother putting his things away before going to visit Ally. He ran down the street and around the corner and stopped when he arrived at her house. Normally Ally is the one to open the door when anybody arrives, Austin or not, but his time it was her father. He was always a cheery man and he was always smiling around Austin. When Austin saw his face and noticed that he had been crying, he knew that something was wrong.

"Where's Ally? Can I see her?" Austin's only thoughts were of his girlfriend and if she was okay. Little did Austin know that the reason Ally's father was crying was because of Ally herself.

"Austin, why don't you come inside? There's something I need to tell you." Ally's father stepped aside for Austin to walk in and the first thing he did was run to Ally's bedroom ignoring the calls from her father to not do so. Austin found himself stopping in the doorway of Ally's bedroom to find all of her things packed up into boxes.

"What's going on here? Where's Ally?" Austin screamed as Ally's father walked up to him.

"That's what I was going to tell you before you ran up here." Her father explained.

"Then explain to me where she is!" Austin demanded.

"Maybe we should go sit down-" He was cut off by Austin screaming.

"No! Tell me here. Right now. Where is Ally and why isn't she here? What happened to her?" Austin said, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Austin…" Ally's father had no idea how to explain this to his daughter's boyfriend, the boy she loved. "Ally, she, ummm… She died, Austin. Ally died last week. Just after you left, she wasn't feeling well and went to bed. Ally's normally an early riser and it was 10am and she still wasn't awake. I came here to her bedroom to find Ally still lying in bed. I walked up to her and touched her arm to shake her but her skin was so cold. I checked for a heartbeat and…" Ally's dad explained the events of last week trying not to cry himself at the thought of his only daughter dead.

"There was no heartbeat." Austin had finished his sentence.

This is probably the worst thing that Austin had ever heard in his life. It had been a whole week from when he last saw his girlfriend thinking they would be together when he got back, but he was wrong. Austin didn't talk to anybody for days because he was still coming to the fact that the girl he loved was no longer alive and he could see her anymore. They'd known each other for only just over a year and been together for a little over 6 months. And now she was gone.

_July 6__th__, 2023_

Austin still hadn't got over the fact that Ally had died. He still didn't talk to many people, only those close to him, like family and friends. He hadn't talked to Ally's dad since the day he told Austin the horrific new he still hopes isn't true. Not even at Ally's funeral did he talk to anybody. Austin received a phone call from an unknown number and decided to answer it anyway. It was Ally's dad. Why could he be calling?

"Austin. I think it's finally time that we clear out Ally's bedroom. I was thinking that you would like to come and help me." Ally's dad's request had stunned Austin at first and he was a little hesitant to going but decided he would, not for himself but to help her dad.

As they were looking through Ally's room, Austin knew that Ally's book had to be somewhere. Her father said he could take anything he wants and Ally's book is all that he needs. After a long day looking for it, Austin finally found here book, placed lightly under her pillow. He opened to the last thing that she wrote, and it was a letter. It was dated the day before her birthday, the last day they saw each other.

_Dear diary,_

_Austin has just left to go on a trip with his family for a week and I am going to miss him so much. I the last thing I said to him was 'see you next week' but I knew that wouldn't be the case. I feel really sick and am not sure what I will do tomorrow. I feel like I am about to die. Is it normal to feel that way before you actually die? Or is it just a thought going through my mind? Anyway, I didn't even tell Austin that I love him and I feel so bad for not doing so. I do love him with all my heart and I always will, for as long as I live. I am going to miss him this week coming up. I cannot even call to say hello because he won't have his phone. How weird is that? Anyway, before I feel any worse, I'm going to bed. And Austin, if you ever read this, know that it doesn't matter where either of us are, I will always love you._

Austin couldn't bare to read the rest of her diary entry because he was already tearing up. Austin knew that Ally loved him, and he loved her. It was just so sad that she couldn't be here with him, today, to live their lives together. There would never be anybody else for Austin, nobody but his Ally, his one true love.


End file.
